Chaos From the Sky
by BoogiepopShippuden
Summary: Their goal is to capture the princess of the once proud Soragakure. But many enemies stand in their way. The Sand, The Leaf, The Sound, and even the Akatsuki are all targeting them. But their biggest problem is a young ninja named Uzumaki Naruto!
1. Soragakure

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I just googled Senola. Apparently it means reveal in another language. I came up with it because it's the name of one of my favorite songs spelt backwards and I like it a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alones.

Also, I'm a fan of Uzumaki Naruto, but I decided to have Kosuke bash him a little, because Kosuke is emotionally broken at this moment. Also, I'm bad at describing clothing, but I would love some tips on describing some of the characters' Pre-Shippuden outfits, specifically Sasuke.

Also, I'm bad at coming up with names, so I googled some Japanese actors to come up with the name of a certain minor character mentioned in this chapter.

Warning: Contents will be slightly AU.

…

Kosuke's PoV

Thinking of the past, I remembered the day my village was destroyed.

I remembered the mission I was given by the princess.

I remembered the girl I was supposed to protect.

But I'm such an idiot.

I messed up and now it's all over now.

"Don't just stand there," shouted Naruto. "If we give up now they'll kill Touka. Don't be such a baby!" His optimism obliterated what little trace of sanity I clung to in my soul. He sounded upset, but I wouldn't call him angry. Irritated would be a more accurate term.

"Shut up, it's over," I barked angrily. "We can't fight the Senola, they're far too powerful."

"Who care's how strong they are? They have Touka and that's all that matters. They have Touka so we have to rescue her. It's as simple as that! We just have to; it doesn't matter if they're powerful. What kind of ninja abandons their mission just because it's hard?"

"How can we beat them? They killed Jiraiya, there's nothing we can do against them!" Tears stung my eyes as I shouted out in despair. I had lost all hope. What kind of idiot would still think that it was possible to win in this situation?

"Take that back!" He demanded angrily, punching me in the gut. "The Pervy Sage isn't dead. There's no way some freak like Haley was able to kill him. He's too strong to lose to some idiot with a lame Kekkei Genkai like that!" He was beginning to actually sound mad.

"Jiraiya's dead and you're an idiot for thinking other wise!"

How could one person be so stupid, so incredibly idiotic, and naively optimistic? Naruto defied all logic like some emotionally retarded idiot unable to feel anything but joy. Couldn't he tell how incredibly hurt I was?

"Stop crying, you whiny brat!" He ordered, with no regard to how I was feeling.

"Shut up! I bet you've never had to deal with any hardship in your life. Someone growing up in a peaceful village like Konohagakure wouldn't know anything about pain or loneliness like I do! You've lived your happy little life; you have no idea what I feel like!"

"Shut up now," he snarled. This time he was definitely mad, there was no denying it. I could sense the animosity in his heart, ready to burst out and strangle me. "You think you've had it bad. I've heard from Touka about how everyone in your village avoided you because you were 'special.' You think that's bad? My friend Gaara from Sunagakure was different, just like you. But instead of avoiding him out of respect, they avoided him out of fear. They tried to deny his right to live. His own father tried to have him assassinated when he was only six! You think you've had it bad! I'd like to see you try swapping pasts with Gaara for a day. Then you can whine about how pathetic your life was!"

I stopped crying. "Shut up. You can't measure people against each other, so what if he had it worse. That doesn't mean that my life was full of sunshine and joy. Just because one person's sorrow was greater doesn't mean the other person's sorrow was insignificant! besides, did he get to see his entire village destroyed?"

"Well, if you let Touka die, then you truly are a miserable pathetic person. You said she was your only friend and you're giving her up to save yourself. If you do that you're cutting the bond you share with her. Then you'll truly be all alone."

I couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"Why is it I always end up working with emo people? When I return to the village they'll probably give me a new teammate who's probably going to be emo too." Naruto sighed. "I'm going on without you." He told me.

A voice I didn't recognize was the next to speak. "Going alone would be dangerous. How would you like some help, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto slowly turned to the boy speaking to him.

…

It was five years ago that King Maxwell destroyed the village of Soragakure. I was only eight at the time. We thought that the levitation crystals holding us in the sky would keep us safe from invaders. We were wrong.

Believing that we were beyond the reach of malevolent forces, Soragakure slowly became a ninja village with next to no ninja. They rarely went on any missions and they weren't good enough to take on anything too serious, except for one, Yamada Jin. His skills were so unbelievable that he earned the nickname, Sorakage.

But our village wasn't ruled by a Kage. We had a king to reign over us with a gentle smile.

The king had a beautiful daughter who had a daughter of her own, Aoyami Touka.

In the entire village I had only two friends, Jin and Touka.

I was avoided because of my special powers, but I don't feel like talking about them now.

Jin and Touka were my closest friends, but Jin died the day of the invasion.

Touka and I ran through the chaos searching for her mom. "Mommy, where are you?" She cried. She too, was only eight at the time, and tears were rolling down her face.

"Don't cry," I told her gently, "We'll find your mom." I smiled to show her that there was nothing to be afraid of. I wanted to show her that everything would be okay. But I was wrong.

We found her mom, but she was already dead.

Touka stood motionless, sobbing over her mother's dead body. Her father had already died in a tragic accident, now she was an orphan.

"Look out," I suddenly cried, throwing my body into the path of oncoming shuriken. The ninja stars pierced my flesh sending more pain throughout my body then I could handle at the time. The attacker was dressed in black leather and long blonde hair. She looked pretty tough, but I had to protect Touka, it was my duty as her friend." I'll hold her off, you run," I said calmly.

Jin had taught me a few basic fighting techniques and I had learned a few jutsu as well. I prayed my minimal training would be enough. "Futon," I began, but Jin appeared in front of me in a puff of smoke.

"Take Touka and run," he said. "I'll hold him off."

"But your wounds," I said. He had gotten into a horrible accident only days before, and hadn't fully recovered. "There's no way you can be at full strength."

"I don't have to be at full strength to handle a few weaklings like this."

Trusting Jin, I grabbed Touka's hands and ran. We went to the Temple of Earth and Sky, the portal between Soragakure and the Earth below. Only those who knew the incantation could activate the runes that took you to and from the village, but the enemies had somehow found there way in.

We escaped and ran to Hanagakure Village, Soragakure's only allies. We waited, knowing that any other survivors would flee there as well. But nobody ever came.

That night, we saw Soragakure crash to the ground. We never learned who attacked our village or why. Well, that's not exactly accurate. We only recently learned who attacked the village and why. That is the story I am about to tell you.

Maybe you agree with Naruto, maybe you think giving up is pointless. But I swear, if you listen to this entire story, you'll agree with me. There is nothing we can do. Touka is as good as dead! The Senola are far too powerful to fight!

How long ago was it that the motionless pinwheels began to turn?

…

Third Person- A few days ago

Two teenagers ran through the forest laughing happily.

"Wait for me, Kosuke," called out the second, a girl with short black hair. She wore a simple red shirt with long sleeves that extended out over her finger tips and short black shorts that ended just above her knees. Her shirt also ended just above her knees, nearly overlapping her shorts completely.

"What's the matter Touka? Can't keep up?" He joked. Kosuke's spiky brown hair gave him an immature childish look, but he didn't mind. It was the same hairstyle popularized by the famous actor Takeuchi Noriaki. Touka was a huge fan of Noriaki and she said that she thought the hair style was cute, so Kosuke tried to copy it.

Kosuke unzipped his blue sweater, revealing the black shirt beneath. He lowered his hood to scratch his ear; it had been bothering him all day.

"Kosuke, your fly's down," Touka warned.

"I'm not falling for that, a good ninja can see through deception. Besides, you can't even see it from where you are," Kosuke turned to smile at Touka, but ended up running straight into a tree. He fell on his butt with a moan, but quickly stood up. He was on the run again after quickly dusting his faded blue jeans.

Neither of them heard the footsteps coming their way. But they both heard the malevolent voice saying, "I've finally found you, Princess Touka."

…

Kosuke still couldn't believe how they'd escaped from that mess, but it didn't matter. Someone was offering to help defeat the Senola. He had no idea who it was, but the thought of another ally in his quest gave him hope. Perhaps this new comer was a legendary Konoha Jonin who could help rescue Touka.

Looking at the boy, Naruto slowly whispered a name, "Sa…su...ke."

To Be Continued

…..

Mwa ha ha, double cliff hanger. Or at least, its meant to be.

Anyway, _please_ _review_ if you enjoyed this.

I'll try to update soon, but I'm working on other stories. This may or may not end up a priority.

Any way, I'd like your opinion on a few things.

I will have Naruto getting help from some of his Konoha teammates. Sakura will be in this, but are there any other requests?

I'm planning to use Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten as well.


	2. Gaze

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Today's chapter will be in third person.

Sorry it took so long.

Spoiler Warning: Naruto Practices a Shippuden Attack

……

Naruto slowly turned to the boy that had spoken to him. "Sa…su…ke?" His heart stopped, unable to process the emotions he should have felt at that moment. Tears raced down his face as he struggled to breathe. "Sasuke!" Naruto excitedly ran toward his best friend.

'So this is Sasuke,' thought Kosuke. 'Will he really be able to help us?'

Kosuke doubted the very notion of it, how could one so young help against the Senola? After all, he'd seen their power.

…

Kosuke and Touka both turned to the man who had spoken. "After searching for five years I've finally found you princess." He had long black hair flowing in the wind and wore a thick black robe that looked like it was made of leather. The metal chains adorning his outfit were strangely silent as he stepped toward the teenagers. Had they been noisy he would have of course discarded them. This young man was a ninja and stealth was his weapon. Had he chosen to, he could have killed Kosuke easily and taken Touka, but his ego was his weakness.

If Kosuke had to guess, he'd say the man was in his early twenties and he would have been right.

"Who are you?" Kosuke demanded.

The man simply laughed in a manner vaguely reminiscent of a mad scientist in a B horror movie. "I have no need to tell you my name, Kosuke." The attacker stepped closer toward Touka.

Kosuke chivalrously placed his body between Touka and the attacker. "Wind Style: Windfall Star Raid Jutsu!" Kosuke made the hand signs for his ultimate technique. Any ninja who knew the most basic training would be able to tell you this was a horrible idea. He had no idea what his opponent's defensive capabilities were; if he missed he'd simply be wasting chakra. Unfortunately for Kosuke he didn't have enough chakra to waste making such infantile mistakes. But he wasn't thinking of anything but Touka. 'I have to protect her.'

Kosuke unleashed a current of wind that rose into the sky and fell to the Earth with a destructive force. The attack was powerful but consumed over half his chakra. It would have been okay had the attack actually hit.

The man laughed at Kosuke's pitiful attempts to protect Touka. He simply dodged the attack with a few simple steps and continued walking toward Touka.

"Run!" Kosuke pleaded, but Touka was frozen in place, paralyzed by fear.

Dead leaves crunched beneath the man's feet with each step he took. Each crunch reminded a desperate Kosuke that the attacker was drawing near to Touka. "I have to protect her," he reminded himself.

"Lightning Style," began the man, "Thunder Eclipse Jutsu!" A giant lightning bolt dropped on Kosuke from above, pain coursed through his body. The young boy fell to his knees, unable to move.

Kosuke's vision started to fade. 'I have to move,' he thought. 'I have to protect Touka.' He tried to tell her to run, but he couldn't even open his mouth. Kosuke bit his lip, bringing himself to reality.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto held out his hand while his Shadow Clone worked at rotating the chakra, "Odama Rasengan," he called out. Naruto dispersed the Shadow Clone and stuck his hand out, holding the large orb of rotating chakra. He tried to shove it into a tree, but the upgraded Rasengan vanished before making contact. 'I can't maintain a Rasengan of this size,' he thought. 'Darn it, I've got to try harder.'

The sun was high in the sky and Naruto was getting thirsty.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a break?" Asked Jiraiya. "You've been practicing the Odama Rasengan for over seventeen hours straight. Even with your massive reserves of chakra you won't be able to last forever."

"No way," protested Naruto. "If I take a break whenever I get tired then I'll never catch up to Sasuke. He has the Sharingan, who knows what kind of things he's learning from Orochimaru. All he has to do is watch Orochimaru's servants slaughter each other and he learns their techniques. It's so not fair. His Kekkei Genkai makes him too powerful."

"Well complaining isn't going to help you any," Jiraiya scolded.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto shouted. After each Odama Rasengan was formed, he got rid of the Shadow Clone because he felt it would be a distraction. But creating a new one for each attack was getting tiresome. So this time as he thrust his arm out toward the tree he allowed the Clone to linger around. "Odama Rasengan," Naruto called out. The chakra burned his hand but the tree escaped from harm. "One more time," he said through gritted teeth.

"Hold on just a second Naruto," Jiraiya said quickly. "Do you hear something?"

Straining to hear the mysterious sound that Jiraiya had pointed out, Naruto responded, "It sounds like a battle."

"That's what I thought. You stay here while I check it out," said Jiraiya, running towards the sound of the far off battle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The kunai flew toward Kosuke, causing the boy to wince. He knew he couldn't dodge but that didn't matter, he was only concerned for Touka's safety. "Run!" He shouted, silently pleading that she would listen. 'This is the end, isn't it?' He whispered his good-byes.

But a second Kunai knocked the first out of the air as someone leapt in between Kosuke and his attacker. "Don't just sit there," said the shinobi, his long white hair flowing in the wind. "I'll hold him off while you two escape. There's a young blonde ninja training not to far from here, you can't miss him, he's dressed in orange. Explain the situation to him and he should be eager to help."

"Thanks," said Kosuke, rising to his feet. He took Touka's hand and they ran away from the fight, praying that their mysterious rescuer would emerge victorious. If someone got hurt or died because of them, then they'd both end up regretting it.

It was faint, but Kosuke could hear the two men talking.

"So nice to see you again, Gaze," said their rescuer.

'Gaze?' Thought Kosuke. 'That's a strange name.' But he didn't have the time to think about that now.

"Same to you," said Gaze. "How long has it been since we last met, Kabuto?"

…………….

……………..

……….

………….

…………..

Ooooh plot twist.

Bet you thought it was Jiraiya didn't you?

So, Kabuto just rescued our heroes, but why?

Tell me, what do you want to find out about first, Kabuto's reason for helping, or Kosuke's first encounter with Naruto?

Or would you rather I settle the Sasuke issue?

Please R&R or I won't know what you want to find out next, then you'll get stuck waiting for the part you want most.


	3. Chaotic Matters

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

No new reviews? : (

You know what that means right?

I'm going with whatever I feel like writing about for this chapter. XD

Its your fault if you don't like what I've written, mwahahaha, just kidding!

Spoilers: He's still working on that attack!

And Akatsuki members make an appearance.

Baka- Fool

Ero Sennin- Perverted Hermit (Pervy Sage in English)

…………………..

'I have to find that blonde ninja,' thought Kosuke, leading Touka through the forest. "Are you okay?" He asked her. "Do we need to slow down?" He wanted to be as quick as possible and get to safety, but he didn't want to rush Touka and pointlessly overwhelm her.

"Don't worry," she said with much effort, "I can handle it."

Kosuke could tell that Touka was having trouble breathing. "Well it seems we can trust Kabuto. He'll hold of Gaze for a while so we can slow down. Besides," he almost added, 'we don't want to miss the blonde ninja,' but was interrupted by the appearance of another white haired ninja.

He leaped down from a tree above with his long white hair trailing behind him. "Did you say Kabuto?" Asked the new ninja.

"Maybe," said Kosuke through gritted teeth. He was unsure if this ninja was a friend or foe and didn't want to bring harm to his rescuer by sending an assassin his way. Leaves fell around the group, landing gently on the soft soil. Kosuke's senses were so heightened that he could see hear even this minute noise. It was a pointless detail, but the distraction pushed the tense boy toward insanity. His heart was pumping quickly as he asked the ninja the simplest of questions, "Who are you?"

…………….

Gaze and Kabuto were both silent, neither wanted to make the first move. Kabuto acknowledged that Gaze was the stronger fighter by taking a stance suited for quick reactions. Gaze acknowledged that Kabuto was a worthy adversary by exercising caution, something he would do only for those with talents he respected. Gaze knew that Kabuto stood no chance when it came down to power, but Gaze lacked finesse in battle, and Kabuto's medical jutsu were well suited for taking on such opponent's. A direct hit from one of Kabuto's chakra scalpels would spell doom for the Senola Warrior.

………………………..

Naruto's POV

Why can't I do this? I've been at it for days but I can't do the Odama Rasengan. Why can't I maintain its size?

"Odama Rasengan!" I shouted enthusiastically. Ninja always say that shouting is a great adrenaline boost and can help strengthen your jutsu, so I've never given it a second thought, but man my throat's parched. Focusing my chakra I was able to create another Shadow Clone, besides the one needed for my Odama Rasengan. "Hey, fetch me some water, will ya?" I asked.

My clone ran off into the distance, searching for a stream. "Hey baka, you forgot the water bottle."

I let out a sigh; I knew this was going to be a long day. I wish I could have gone with Ero Sennin and find out what that scream was about. "Let's train later," I said to my clone, lets go check out the scream."

"Wait for me!" Called out the second clone, trying to catch up.

……………………..

Kosuke's POV

Who is this guy? Can I trust him? Does he know Kabuto?

"Relax," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Jiraiya and I'm looking for Kabuto because he may have information on the location of a wanted criminal named Orochimaru. I'm trying to find Orochimaru to save the life of a friend."

Something about his story sounded fishy, but it didn't sound too detailed. Usually when someone lies to you they try to deceive you with a complete and thorough story. But he is a ninja, so perhaps he knows that and is being intentionally vague.

"Kabuto is that way," I said, pointing to where I had just been. "He rescued me from some guy named Gaze and now they're fighting."

"Hold on a second, you say Kabuto rescued you?" Jiraiya asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, why?" I asked in return, unsure of what to make of his reaction.

"Sorry but you just threw me off for a second there. The Kabuto I know doesn't typically go around saving strangers. He must have some ulterior motive."

I still wasn't sure if I should trust Jiraiya or not but I decided to ask anyway. "Have you seen a blonde ninja anywhere? Kabuto said that he'd be able to help me out if I explained my situation to him."

Jiraiya obviously had to think things over but pointed in the direction I was heading. "He's that way. The ninja you're looking for is my student; make sure you mention my name. And tell him the password is 'swordfish.'" Jiraiya said with a smile. He quickly ran in the direction of the fight.

"It's up to you, Touka. Do you want to trust these guys and look for the blonde ninja?" I asked. "Or do we just run?"

"I think I found the blonde ninja," said Touka, pointing up.

A ninja wearing orange and blue leapt from branch to branch overhead, followed by what looked like two clones. "What's going on?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

But I got one. "Chaos," said a new voice.

My heart stopped, was this a friend or foe. I turned nervously.

…….

Third Person

Kabuto broke the silence by dashing forward, drawing his chakra into his hands to form chakra scalpels. He could end this fight easily by severing an artery, but Gaze wasn't likely to allow that. Luckily, he had other skills to fall back on. In fact, though he favored medical techniques, he had many other skills to rely on.

"Lightning Style: Golden Fang Jutsu!" Gaze quickly formed some hand signs to activate his jutsu, shooting four bolts of lightning at Kabuto. The twisted and turned in midair, making their path unpredictable and hard to dodge, but for a ninja of Kabuto's skill it wasn't that difficult. The twisting jutsu snaked right past Kabuto's flexible body at high speeds, shattering the rock they hit into countless pieces of rubble.

Kabuto scrunched his sleeve up his arm revealing the metal contraption he had hidden beneath it, the same device Shizune had once used on him, now modified to suit his purposes. He pulled back a wire and let the needles fly.

"Are those puny needles supposed to be able to do anything against me?" Gaze laughed.

He never suspected that Kabuto had a secret plan.

…………

Naruto leapt from tree to tree, never realizing that he was being followed. Kunai flew from beyond his field of vision, easily dispelling his two clones. "What?" He gasped in surprise. Before he could react, his attacker tackled him to the ground. He landed with a thud, but the other ninja gracefully landed on her feet. "Who are you?" He growled at the mysterious raven haired kunoichi.

………………….

"It seems the Senola are making their move," said Pein to his comrades. "If our plans are to succeed then theirs must fail. Furthermore, it would appear that Orochimaru has business with them. This may provide us with an opportunity to take him out. Itachi, Deidara, I'm appointing you two to this mission."

Itachi and Deidara weren't partners and thus were never partnered together. This arrangement came as a shock to both of them, but neither complained. Instead, they dutifully obeyed, heading off to battle.

…………

To Be Coninued

So tell me this, would you prefer shorter chapters coming out more often?

Or would you rather wait for longer ones?

And what should take priority?

Sasuke's Appearance?

Soragakure Backstory?

Kabuto vs Gaze?

Naruto vs Kunoichi?

Kosuke's Encounter?

Senola Backstory?

The New Akatsuki Partners?

Or Kosuke's Encounter?

………….

Please review with your thoughts!


	4. Kamirai Choushou

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: If you enjoy this story, **_please review. _**

I want to know what you want to read about next.

I think I'm going to go with shorter chapters so I can update more.

Also, I used an online dictionary to look up some Japanese words, sorry if I made a mistake!

………………….

"Who are you?" Naruto growled at the raven-haired kunoichi. "What do you want?" He was upset that she had attacked him, but was excited at the thought of finally having some fun. He wasn't careless though, he sent his hand digging for some shuriken.

"My name is Hoshino Subaru," she said with a smile. "I'm here on orders to exterminate pests like you." Subaru threw her shuriken first, but it was a simple enough task for to knock them down with more shuriken.

The ninja stars fell to the ground.

"Who sent you? And why do they want me dead?" Naruto demanded, upset at the thought of being a marked target.

"I don't know kid," said Subaru. "I work for a group of bounty hunters called the Asterisk Brigade. To me, this is nothing more than a job and you are nothing more than a job to earn some cash."

'So she doesn't know who the client is,' thought Naruto. 'Damn it this is bad.' Focusing his chakra, Naruto created seven kagebunshin to help him fight. Smiles erupted on their faces like a spreading virus. "We're going to take you down!" They eagerly proclaimed.

Subaru smiled as if laughing at the idea. "There's no way a kid like you could defeat me," she said with a grin. "Ninja Art: World of Phantom Sin!"

Naruto found himself alone in a world of darkness.

………..

Gaze charged toward Kabuto, who skillfully evaded the straightforward attack with a display of acrobatic technique. Gaze's fist met only air as Kabuto flipped into the air. The Otogakure Warrior fired another round of needles at his opponent.

Gaze sneered at what he believed was a pointless and pitiful attack, swatting the needles away with his hand. "I thought you were supposed to be good!" Gaze said. He wore a smug grin on his face that irked Kabuto greatly.

"Wow, Gaze, you never told me you were a mind reader," Kabuto smiled. "When did you learn to do that?"

"Quit being facetious," scolded Gaze. "I still have the upper hand here. How about I show you my new technique?" Gaze smiled cockily. "But don't blink, because you'll be dead by the time its over. Lightning Style: Kamirai Choushou." On Gaze's command, several dozen lightning bolts fell from the heavens, targeting Kabuto with their electric fury. Kabuto would have no time to dodge this deadly attack, but this small fact mattered very little. He had already prepared a little insurance policy.

Kabuto grabbed a small bracelet from his pouch and slipped it onto his left wrist. He raised his arm into the sky. The silver bracelet absorbed all the lightning and fed it back to Kabuto in the form of chakra. "This bracelet was designed specifically so I could have my revenge against you," Kabuto warned. "It will easily negate any lightning based attacks you used and turn them into fuel for me. You can't win."

However, it was a half bluff. Sure, the bracelet could absorb lightning, but it could only handle so much. If Gaze caught on and kept up the attacks, Kabuto wouldn't be able to handle them for very long.

"Very well," said Gaze. "I'm impressed. Few warriors are good enough to warrant the full use of my powers. Now I'll show you why the call me Gaze." The Senola Warrior smiled sinisterly.

………………………

Naruto felt his heart pounding in his chest. "What's going on?" He demanded. "Where are you? Where am I? What did you do?"

Subaru simply laughed at his words and said, "Do you really think I'd reveal the secrets of my ninjutsu to you so easily? I don't think so. Don't worry, I'll let you in on the secret right before I kill you."

….

To Be Continued

So, which fight should continue first? Should I keep alternating? Do you want me to focus on one thing?


	5. World of Phantom Sin

Spoiler Warning: A Shippuden character is mentioned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Okay, so I opened up the new document and thought, what do I want to write? I decided, Naruto. Still, which story should it be? It's time for the next chapter of The Village Hidden in the Sky!

…..

Naruto closed his eyes. In this world of darkness, sight was pointless. All that mattered was that he avoid any potential danger through the use of his other senses. He focused on his hearing, listening for any sound of movement that could indicate an attack. He didn't know what Subaru's powers were, but it wouldn't be too wise to relax in this dangerous situation.

He thought he was prepared, but he was wrong. In a single second, Naruto felt a hand punch a hole in his chest, narrowly missing his heart. He coughed blood and fell to his knees.

"I won't kill you just yet," Subaru told him. "I'm going to have some fun with you first."

Naruto let out a yelp of pain as a kunai dug into his left shoulder. 'Is this a genjutsu?' He wondered. 'It has to be. All I have to do is dispel the illusion, just like Ero Sennin taught me.' Naruto concentrated on momentarily halting the flow of his chakra before releasing it in a strong burst. It did nothing to help.

"If you're wondering, this isn't a genjutsu, don't let the word Phantom fool you," Subaru teased. "Ninja Art: Shooting Star!"

An explosive force of chakra hit Naruto. He felt his consciousness slipping away, but he forced himself to hang on. 'I can do this he thought.

"Ninja Art: Shooting Star!" Subaru repeated the attack, hitting Naruto a second time.

The young genin collapsed on the ground and struggled to rise. 'Damn it, I know I can beat her. If I can't then all my training was pointless. There has to be something I can do." He opened his eyes, hoping the darkness had vanished. Sadly, it was still there. He forced himself to his feet 'Well I might as well keep my eyes open to see if I can spot the faintest hint of light,' he thought. A smile grew on his face. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

He quickly created a kagebunshin to help him form his strongest attack, the Rasengan. The swirling orb of chakra cast its light upon the phantom world, peeling back the layers of darkness to reveal the forest battlefield. "Peek-a-boo, I see you," he taunted, running toward Subaru.

"Ninja Art: Shooting Star!" Subaru called out.

The attack was so bright that Naruto could not believe he hadn't been able to see it in the darkness, but this mystery was not one to dwell upon. Naruto skillfully evaded the attack and thrust his arm out at Subaru, but the kunoichi was agile as well, twisting her body like a cat to avoid harm.

The Rasengan slipped past Subaru, narrowly missing her. 'If only I could use the Odama Rasengan,' he thought to himself. 'But I can't keep the chakra compressed that long, it's just too hard.' That's when an idea struck him.

What do you do when something is too hard? You get help.

Naruto let his clone create a large-sized Rasengan, just as he had done in training. However, this time his bunshin did not let go of the glowing orb. Instead, it helped to keep the chakra compressed. "Odama Rasengan," they called out together, shoving the sphere of chakra into Subaru's chest.

"Ahhh," she screamed, as she the attack hurled her into a nearby tree. Subaru's head fell limp, frightening Naruto. For a second he feared that he had killed her, but a quick check revealed that she was simply unconscious.

"Now to find Ero Senin."

………

Kosuke slowly turned to the one who had spoken, immediately wishing he hadn't. Something about the man sent scared him. "Who are you?" He asked cautiously.

"Relax, I am not here to harm you or the girl," he told them. Out of all the people he'd spoken to today, Kosuke would have to say this one seemed the most suspicious. He spoke with a cold voice that didn't serve to calm Kosuke at all. The young Sky Ninja nearly wet himself.

"My name is Danzou."

…..

Please review!


	6. The Genjutsu Master

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sooooooo, I have four reviews.

My other story has 28.

Yeah, I may just give up on this for a little while if there appears to be no interest, but even if I don't get any more reviews, _**I'll still update**_. Don't worry. That being said, Please review.

I hope nobody minds that I'm switching from leaped to leapt. My dictionary says both are okay, but leapt sounds better to me.

………………………………..

Gaze smiled as he stared into Kabuto's eyes. "They call me Gaze because I am the ultimate Genjutsu master. Ninja Art: Infinite Torment Jutsu!"

Kabuto averted his gaze, trying to avoid the Genjutsu, but it was futile. Gaze had already ensnared him in his attack.

'This is bad,' thought Kabuto, falling into an endless pit. He knew it was a Genjutsu, but the sensations still felt real. He could feel himself falling at an alarming speed; the roaring of the wind seemed real in his ear. His body felt cold as the air rushed by him.

He could see the ground, and knew the impact would be painful if he didn't release the Genjutsu in time. He let the flow of chakra halt for a moment, and then tried to dispel the illusion. "Kai!"

The illusion refused to cooperate with him and continued to mess with his senses. Kabuto approached the ground at an alarming speed; he had to escape now.

……………………….

Jiraiya ran toward Kabuto wondering, 'What's going?' Before he could even get close to his destination, a more urgent matter halted his journey. He saw an old friend in the tree. He halted in his tracks. "Orochimaru!" He shouted in surprise. The other Sannin leapt down from the tree, landing in front of his friend.

"Hello, Jiraiya," he said with a smirk. "What brings you here?"  
"I was about to ask you the same thing," Jiraiya said with a smile.

Both Sannin reached for their Kunai.

Orochimaru attacked first, throwing his knife directly at his former ally. Jiraiya leapt up to dodge the attack and threw his own Kunai. Orochimaru easily dodged the attack. It seemed unusual for two such high-ranking ninja to waste Kunai, but in reality, that wasn't what was happening at all. Almost simultaneously, both Kunai exploded, creating clouds of smoke.

Emerging from the smoke, both Jonin charged toward each other, intent to kill. Jiraiya easily plunged his Rasengan into Orochimaru's heart. 'That seemed too easy,' he thought. He was, of course, right. This was far too easy, Orochimaru had allowed Jiraiya to attack him, or rather, Orochimaru had allowed Jiraiya to attack his _clone._

Orochimaru's clone burst apart, spilling acid onto Jiraiya, singeing the Sannin's skin. "That was my Acid Clone Jutsu," the allegedly real Orochimaru explained. "I made it under the cover of the smoke. Anyone who attacks an Acid Clone at close range will risk being burned by acid."

Jiraiya vanished in a puff of white smoke. He too had been a clone. The real Jiraiya appeared with a smile. "That was a Shadow Clone, a bit more traditional, I'm sure you've heard of it. But that Acid Clone really is an amazing Jutsu. I'll have to be careful around you. Looks like it's long ranged attacks for now." Jiraiya put on a smile, but he really was concerned. 'What are Orochimaru and Kabuto doing here? Why were those two kids attacked? Why did Kabuto help them out? Is Naruto alright?' He stared at Orochimaru, ready to attack. 'But, what if this is just another Acid Clone?'

……………………

"What do you want?" Kosuke asked Danzou suspiciously.

Danzou remained silent for a few seconds before speaking. "I am from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I regard the Senola as a threat to the village. I want them to be destroyed completely, and it seems you may soon come into contact with the ones who can do that," he said. He took a small golden bell out of his pocket. "Keep this with you, it will help."

With those words, he placed the bell into the palm of Kosuke's hand, and vanished in a puff of smoke.

…………………….

Kabuto hit the ground. He felt like every bone in his body had shattered. The Genjutsu was over, but Kabuto couldn't even move. He tried to get up, but the pain still felt so real. He didn't have the strength to stand. He barely managed to turn his head up to watch Gaze step forward.

Gaze brandished his Kunai as he slowly stepped toward Kabuto. "You can't even move can you? The pain is simply too much. This is why they call me the Ultimate Genjutsu Master."

"I'm afraid I'll have to take that title from you," said a new voice.

Kabuto struggled to turn his head. He recognized the voice, but refused believe it until he saw the man's face. 'It's him!'

"Who are you?" Gaze asked of the battle's newcomer.

"My name," said the man, "is Uchiha Itachi."

…………….

TBC

So what did you think?

Please R&R

Do I need to do more back story?

Should I continue the fights?

Which first?

Or what about Naruto, who has a hole in his chest?


End file.
